Girl Talk
by fadoodlepie2
Summary: In this one shot, when Ginny shares details of her sexual intimacy between her and Harry with Hermione, things between the two girls develop.


"So, what's he like?" I ask Ginny who's sitting on a bed across my dormitory. She came in to have breakfast with me before lessons this morning.

"What's who like, Hermione?" she asks, taking a bite of her scone.

"Harry, of course!" I respond like the answer is obvious, which it is. "You two had sex last night, didn't you?"

"Yeah," she says, setting down her plate and turning her full attention to me.

"And how was is? Was he any good?" I ask more urgently.

"Well… yeah!" she says, moving to the end of my bed.

"Tell me! I want every detail," I say, transitioning to lay down on my stomach.

"Okay, so it started really innocently," Ginny says. "You know how we've been dating for a few weeks? Well, we were sitting in the common room, alone, watching some sort of Muggle movie, and my head was resting in his lap." At this point, I let out an ooooh, and she continues her story. "Nothing like that was happening. At least yet. Anyway, his hand was resting on my hip. Before I knew it, he was making little circles on the sliver of skin between my jeans and my jumper."

"Little circles?" I ask, confused. I have no idea what she's talking about.

"Yeah, like," she traces little circles with her thumb on her hand to demonstrate, but I'm still not clear on how that would be arousing.

"I don't understand," I say. "How is that in any way pleasurable. In fact, that sounds like it'd tickle."

"It doesn't. Here, come over here and I'll show you." She motions for me to lay my head in her lap, and I do. Leaning against the baseboard of my bed, she lifts up a section of my jumper and moves her thumb in a circular pattern, literally drawing circles on my skin. Surprisingly, it feels good.

"Wow," I say, slightly moaning. "That feels incredible."

"I know," Ginny responds. I expect her to stop, but she doesn't. I don't complain.

"So, what happened next," I say, distracted. Her circles have gotten faster, and I can feel myself starting to get wet.

"Well, he moved my shirt up a little higher and starting running his hand up and down my entire side," she says. Her hand mimics her words. The feeling is incredible. "Each run got progressively higher until he was grazing my breast." Her hand does the same, only she takes it a bit further, slipping her hand under the cup of my bra.

"Ginny," I whisper.

"Yes?" she responds, pulling her hand from my breast.

"Don't stop," I say, taking her hand in mine and placing in back on my breast.

She takes this in stride and flips me on my back. She places my hands on the baseboard behind my head and tells me not to move them. I don't. She lifts my jumper all the way up and sits it over my eyes so I can't see anything. Blind to the world, my senses heighten and I completely aware of her hot breath on my chest as she reaches around me to undo the hooks of my bra.

"Shit," I moan as she tenderly licks my left nipple. It jumps to an erection almost instantly as she moves to my right one. It too is standing up, waiting for her. I gasp as she takes the whole thing in her mouth and begins to suck. As she does this, her right-hand moves to my other nipple, pinching it, and her left-hand runs through my hair. Before long, she starts to nip at my nipple with her teeth. My legs go crazy, shaking in sexual pleasure.

I remove my hands from the baseboard and pull the jumps off of my eyes, sitting up. I can't take it anymore and I need to touch her. I pounce on her, much like a lion on its prey, and rip her clothes off. I know they'll be destroyed beyond repair, but right now, I don't care. I just need to feel her warm skin against mine. She takes this notion in stride and pulls my jeans off as well until the both of us are naked, staring at her. Her large nipples stand up on ends and her sweet pussy is glistening. She's so beautiful, it hurts to touch her. So I do.

I crawl over to her and kiss her, pressing my body against hers. As we make out passionately, our bodies grind against each other. Her skin is warm against mine and it, in turn, warms mine. Slowly, my hand moves from her shoulder down to her pussy and I thrust my three middle fingers inside her.

"Fuck!" she yells. "Oh, shit, Hermione!" I take this as a sign of encouragement and move my other hand to her ass, forcefully grinding it on me. She grinds with me as we continue to kiss and I finger her.

Sooner than I'd like, she pulls away, but I find it's for a purpose. Ginny guides me into the scissoring position and, this being my first time with another woman, shows me how to scissor. Once I get the hang of it, I find the experience astonishing. The feeling is twice, if not more, as pleasurable as being with a man.

"God, Ginny! This is so good!" I yell. So good, in fact, I feel as if I'm about to cum. I warn her of this, and she says she is close as well. Within moments, we cum all over each other and collapse in each other's arms.

"That. Was. Amazing," Ginny pants, taking deep breaths in between each word.

"It really was," I say, leaning over to kiss her. We kiss passionately for a moment, but a knock at the door interrupts us.

"Merlin's beard, Hermione, are you ready yet? Our first lesson is in ten minutes!" Ron yells at me through the door.

"Yeah, just a minute," I call back, hurrying into some clothes and collecting my things. "I'll see you later," I say quieter to Ginny before rushing through the door.

"Did you just wake up or something?" Ron asks. "You look very… rumpled."

"Yeah," I say grinning. "Something like that.


End file.
